


The Seduction of Jack

by auntylala



Series: Season One Cannon [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season One, Cannon compliant starts after Countrycide and skirts Greeks Bearing Gifts.  This is my cannon version of Jack and Ianto's beginnings (the ubiquitous first time story) with where I imagine it could fit.  Initially posted on Fanfiction.net back in 2013 and lightly edited for readability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Jack

Ianto sighed as he cleaned the coffee machine and tried to make sense of his life. He'd talked his way into Torchwood to save Lisa. Lisa. That hadn't exactly worked out for either of them. It still ached to think she lost her humanity to the machine she had become. A machine that traded on his humanity to keep it alive. It had stopped been Lisa and he had been blinded by love, making him the biggest fool and for what? So he could clean up around Torchwood Three, chase paperwork and make industrial strength coffee for Jack? Jack. His thoughts wondered over the blue eyed Jack, an enigma with no discernible morals, a fantastic coat and those fifty first century pheromones. How was that even possible? And those blue shirts he would wear with his long coat, blue to emphasize the colour of his eyes or did he just like the colour blue, he looked good in blue. And his eyes, eyes that could look at you as if you were the only other person in the room. 

He nearly dropped the coffee beans, where had that thought stolen in from? He didn't want another man looking at him like he was the only person in the room, the only soul for a thousand lifetimes. Now he was really confused, he wasn't attracted to the Captain. He didn't feel all warm inside when Jack said he looked good in a suit, that was sexual harassment that's all. So why was he always smiling at the banter? At the man. Ianto nearly groaned out loud as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to remember what he had just been doing, was he cleaning the coffee machine or making more coffee? He decided he had been cleaning and since he wasn't sure where he'd gotten up to, he should just start again. And stop thinking about Jack, unaware he was being watched.

Owen knew Ianto was particular about his coffee machine, having been threatened with decaf for touching it once before, but cleaning it twice, was that even necessary? He wasn't sure he had ever understood the quietly spoken Welshman, he was just there, in the background, the butler with his tray. And always in the suits, he wasn't an accountant. Owen also wondered about Jack's increasing interest in Ianto, a little surprised the man was even still here after letting his cyber girlfriend live in the basement and nearly killing them all. And who knew the Hub even had a basement. He did wonder if Jack's interest was just related to keeping an eye on the man, unless, he shook his head, it wasn't any of his business if Jack was gay or played both sides like Tosh had suggested. He looked over and wasn't surprised to find Jack watching Ianto, he shrugged his shoulders, not really any of his concern. After the day he’d had he was looking forward to going home, a hot shower and a bottle of something that would help him sleep without having nightmares. Like going camping was ever a good idea.

Jack watched his team, or specifically, he watched Owen move away and head home, or to the pub, it was Owen after all, which just left Ianto. Jack was pretty sure the coffee machine could have waited, but he’d realized a long time ago that sometimes it was better to leave people to their quirks. It was strange to see Ianto in jeans and not his usual three piece suits. It reminded him of the first few times he had met the quiet man with his Welsh vowels and his determination to get into the Hub. Looking back over the last few weeks he felt he understood a little of the determination behind the facade of the quiet, gentle man. Holding a lover in one's arms and watching them die, you never got used to that, and he had used that as an excuse more than once to distance himself. Holding Estelle reminded him of what Ianto had experienced and he just wanted to fold the younger man into his arms. Over the years he'd made enough promises and broken most of them which was partially why he decided he needed a drink, and he suspected he wasn't the only one. 'Ianto, my office.'  
'Coffee Sir?'  
Jack shook his head as he turned to his desk reaching into a draw for glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

Ianto watched as Jack uncorked an 18 year old single malt and poured two glasses. 'You don't drink Sir.'  
'Oh I think some days call for it Ianto, don't you.'  
'I wasn't really expecting cannibals Sir.'  
Jack looked at the man normally immaculately dressed, this was a different Ianto. This one wore faded jeans, his shirt torn with a bruise on his face that would fade, but the look in his eyes. Jack couldn't fix that. The others had all been in the field before. Perhaps not dealing with back country farmers with a different kind of dinner on their mind, but they had looked down the barrel of the proverbial gun. Ianto hadn't. Beyond the shooting range he wasn't used to walking around with a gun holstered at his side or tucked into the small of his back. He was their archivist and as Owen liked to torment him, the tea boy. They had learned to cope, Ianto hadn't. 'I would normally give you brandy, but I felt like a scotch.' His fingers brushed Ianto's as he handed him a glass, it was the lightest of touches.   
Ianto's blue eyes smiled and warmth filled him at Jack's touch, he put it down to the day they'd all had. 'I suppose surviving cannibalistic farmers is as good a reason as any for whiskey Sir.'

Leaning in Jack brushed his fingertips across the ugly bruise on Ianto's temple. It felt odd being the one cast into the role of caretaker for the younger man, who usually ensured they all had the things they needed. Every Bat Cave needed it's Alfred he reasoned. 'You usually take care of us Ianto, who takes care of you?'

Ianto tried to ignore his reaction to the gentle touch, the Jack who would tell him he looked good in a suit, that Jack he could handle. This Jack he didn't recognize, and for a moment at least, he was absent a witty retort. 'Owen gave me painkillers besides, Gwen is the one who got shot.'  
Jack laughed. 'She has Rhys to go home to, for what it's worth.' He grinned. 'And here I was thinking you only wore suits, denim looks good on you.'  
Ianto smiled, this was a Jack he recognized. 'That, is sexual harassment Sir.'

Jack still stood close to Ianto, his hand resting lightly on his shoulder. 'Do you feel harassed, Ianto.' He grinned, this was his Ianto, the gentle man with the amazing coffee who seemed to be able to anticipate what he needed. And those vowels, the beautiful Welsh vowels that rung like bells in a cathedral as they rolled over Ianto's tongue. He wondered what else might roll over that tongue and caught himself at that thought. He’d known he was in trouble when his fingers had brushed against Ianto's handing him the glass. The spark shooting across sensitized skin meant only one thing, his body recognized Ianto, the gentle man was becoming an obsession. And it wasn't the coffee. It wasn't the beautiful Welsh vowels, nor was it the suits, all right, maybe it was a little bit the suits, and the vowels. And the man himself. It was definitely the man. 

They sipped scotch as they danced around each other. No flirting, no words, just looks exchanged where no one else was there to see, and the more Jack looked the more he wanted. 'Do you feel harassed?' His voice soft.  
Ianto set his now empty glass down on Jack's desk and shook his head. 'Not really Sir.'  
Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise, and just a little hint of delight. 'Ianto.'  
Ianto listened to the inflection in Jack's voice as he said his name, a shivery warmth settling around his body in response. Not for the first time he wondered what was happening as he responded to the charismatic and very handsome man standing before him. Even more puzzling was how much he liked that response, wondering how it would feel to have Jack caress him, like the way he caressed his name.

Jack poured more scotch into their glasses, he was usually content to let his lovers come to him, he flirted of course. And sprinkled conversations with enough innuendo to make everyone blush, although Ianto seemed content to roll his eyes most of the time. He wasn't sure what to make of him now and hadn't been since he had first met the younger man. The same soul touching jolt was there when their hands brushed, again. Ianto took the whiskey from Jack, his hand lingering perhaps longer this time. His comment as much a surprise to himself as it had been to Jack.

Jack watched the impassive poker face of Ianto Jones wondering what the man was thinking as he openly appraised him. Curious to the depths within Jones, Ianto Jones, his voice deliberately light. 'You Welsh, no matter how long I've been here I still don't know what to make of you.'  
Ianto burned to know how long that had been, there was an office pool after all. 'Oh I don't know Sir, we wouldn't want to make things too easy for you.' His smile was soft, almost sad.  
Jack flashed Ianto his usual grin. 'If I wanted easy there was always Gwen, although she has Rhys.'

Ianto paused at that comment, so the Captain had morals after all. He also found he didn't like the idea of his Captain in any kind of embrace with Gwen and frowned. His usual composure slipped a moment as he pushed a stab of jealousy aside. 'I'm more one for a challenge. And will there be anything else Sir?'  
Jack set his now empty glass on the desk and shook his head. 'Not really Ianto, unless you wanted to talk about the last few weeks?'  
Ianto froze. 'Not particularly Sir.'  
Jack hugged Ianto on impulse, folding the younger man into his arms. 'I've lost, people Ianto, I have an idea of what that can be like.' He released Ianto and watched him take a small step back.

Ianto tried to process what had just happened, it had just been a hug, nothing to over analyze, a gesture of comfort extended to a person in pain. So why was part of him disappointed it had ended.  
'Go home Ianto.'  
'I, thank you Sir.'  
'I expect to see you and your suit tomorrow Ianto.'  
'That's sexual harassment Sir.'  
Jack just grinned. 'Is it?'

====================================================

Ianto muddled though the next few days, he tried to be himself, as much as he even knew who that was any more. At least there was no secret girlfriend hiding in the basement, and as much as he grieved for Lisa and the life they had planned together, it was done. He still held some hatred for the others shooting her but he hated what she had become more. And despite all this, he felt a spark of himself coming back to life, one he'd thought lost after Canary Wharf. The others carried on as usual, as if nothing had happened. Expect perhaps Tosh, she was even quieter than before, and he was pretty sure something was happening with Gwen and Owen. Owen was all over checking up on Gwen, and Tosh looked like she couldn't decide if she was dreaming about being at work naked, and looking happy. And Jack, every time Ianto looked up he could feel blue eyes watching him, and if he closed his eyes he could smell Jack, as if the man was holding him still. So no, he mused ruefully, perhaps every one wasn't quite carrying on as usual after all. And damn Jack and his fifty first century pheromones, which begged the question, how did Jack end up in Torchwood in the first place. Ianto was torn, none of the others, with the exception of Jack, took the time to see how he was doing, and even Jack had that giant stapler thing to keep himself occupied. Which left him with cleaning up coffee cups and chasing paperwork. One moment he grieved for Lisa, the next he wondered what was happening with him and Jack, making him glad no one could read his mind. He found Owen looking at the coffee machine, time to make a fresh pot. It was what he did after all. 

Jack smiled as he marvelled at the grace with which Ianto made coffee, it was something he found he enjoyed. It was pretty amazing to watch, the coffee was pretty good too. Something was going on inside his Hub. Owen and Gwen, that wasn't really a surprise, or not a complete surprise, and Toshiko, something had her attention and it wasn't Owen this time. Nor was it related to that translation programme she was working on, or the list he needed her to complete for UNIT. He smiled. 'Ianto, I was worried you were hiding from me.'  
'No Sir, coffee?'  
'You know how I like it Ianto.'  
'Do I Sir? Oh, yes, your coffee. Or course Sir.'

Jack rested his hand on Ianto's shoulder as he looked into the younger man's blue eyes. 'Well yes of course my coffee Ianto.' He looked around the Hub. 'How did I ever cope without you and your suits.'  
'And I thought it was my coffee that got me the job Sir.'  
'That and Myfanwy might have helped, no one’s given me a dinosaur before.' He leaned in and spoke softly. 'But it did help that you look amazing in a suit, and yes, that is sexual harassment.'  
Ianto had to remind himself to breathe as he felt Jack surround him, maybe being sexually harassed by the Captain had it's perks. He closed his eyes a moment before looking at Jack. 'I, I'm not sure what.' He sighed softly, lost for words.  
Jack smiled. 'We will figure it out.'

Ianto didn't know what he wanted any more, Lisa was gone, leaving Torchwood, the rift, the Hub and Jack. Always Jack. He made his way back to his desk in the tourist office, back to his thoughts and free to indulge in pain he wasn't ready to let go of yet. The false hope of being able to save someone was infinitely worse than the inevitable loss once the truth was out. And while he might know that, he still didn't know where that left him with Jack.

Jack stood in the door to the tourist office and watched Ianto, they seemed to be on the verge of something. He wanted Ianto, it wasn't just an itch to be scratched, it was rather a degree of possession that swelled up from within. Even after all the lifetimes he had lived, this was still a mystery, the relationships that moved towards sex, they always confused him. No, sex he understood, it was love that terrified him. He always outlived his lovers, but holding himself back from love, that hadn't become any easier over time and he wondered for a moment, what he had lost. It wore him down, adding another picture to the pile that grew with each lifetime he was forced to live when those around him died. It left him unsure of what to do next. Did he have the right to step any further into Ianto's life, and there was part of the enigma of Ianto Jones. The man was clearly in pain and Jack wasn't sure he was equipped to deal with that, Ianto needed a friend and Jack wasn't sure that he was it. His own feelings were a mine field at best, what did he know about nurturing someone who filled that role for him and the team. Ianto was the one who kept them running albeit mainly on caffeine and take out. He was the charismatic leader who upset the local police.

This man, their caretaker, was the very one in pain and in need of nurturing. Tosh was the only one who had known what Ianto was thinking when she had that pendant and she was pretty broken herself. Gwen had all the sensitivity of Owen, which counted the medic out as well. Clearly she had not rubbed off on Owen, but rather it was the other way around. Which brought him back to Ianto. He cleared his throat. 'Ianto.'  
Ianto looked up and wondered how long Jack had been standing there, hands in his pockets and just watching him. 'Sir?'  
'I wanted to talk to you, are you okay? Tosh is a bit worried about you...'  
'That explains the coffee, but she didn't say anything.'  
'Probably because she is still feeling guilty about listening to your thoughts.' Jack sighed. 'And what are you guilty about Ianto?' There, he'd said it, did that make him a girl now, he hoped not. He liked being a guy, there were things he could do... He snapped himself back to Ianto who seemed to be trying to say something.  
Ianto looked at Jack and sighed softly. 'You, Sir.'  
Jack blinked a few times. 'Me Ianto?'   
'You, I, can I get you a coffee Sir?'  
'Oh sure, yeah.' He watched Ianto walk away as he shook his own head and caught himself in a stupid grin. He headed back to his office, he could wait, still grinning.

=================================

Jack looked up from his paperwork and frowned, it didn't usually take Ianto this long to make coffee. He hadn't heard the rift alarm, no explosions or shouting, so what was keeping Ianto. He looked around for the rest of this team. 'Toshiko, where's Ianto?'  
'He's in the archives, but Jack...' She sighed as he walked away before she could tell him the rest.   
'Oh don't mind me.' She muttered to herself. 'No one else does.' 

Jack walked into the archives and stopped, this was not what he had expected to find. 'Oh Ianto! And I thought you looked good IN your suit.'  
Ianto flushed scarlet, he knew he should have probably changed in the bathroom but Owen had clearly been drinking the night before, which meant he would have finished with a curry and it made the bathroom an unpleasant place to be. Besides, hardly anyone ever came into the archives, he was standing there with his shirt unbuttoned having changed it after a slight incident with the coffee machine. He was going to check the CCTV footage to find out who had been playing with his coffee machine, someone was getting decaf, or worse, instant coffee. The milk had exploded everywhere and his shirt had caught the worst of it. 'I, the coffee machine...' He tried to button his shirt but mismatched the buttons in his haste.

'Let me, although I'd rather be undressing you.' Jack brushed Ianto's hands aside deciding he needed to be very thorough, smiling as he felt the rapid heart beat beneath his fingers. 'And your tie Ianto.'  
Ianto handed him the tie, trying to breathe, to control his heart and not blush at the thought of Jack undressing him.  
Jack brushed his lips lightly over Ianto's cheek as he spoke softly in his ear. 'Did I tell you I think you look fantastic in red.'  
Ianto gave his head a quick shake. His skin was on fire where Jack had touched him, kissed him.  
Jack just smiled as he knotted the red tie and straightened it. 'Do you pay chess, Ianto.'  
Ianto nodded. 'Some Sir.'  
Jack touched his palm to Ianto's cheek, over the spot he had kissed. 'Good, because the next move is up to you.'

Ianto watched Jack walk away, he could still feel Jack's lips on his cheek, his entire body on fire. Somewhere along the way he had started falling for Jack, with Lisa he had been distracted but now he had time to explore his feelings. They had room to be seen and he suspected Jack had known before he had begun to realize it himself. He didn't fancy other men, he didn't have to he reasoned, it was just Jack. And the next move was up to him. He wasn't even sure what that should be, or the logistics of what he was seriously contemplating. And that kiss. It had been the briefest of touches, barely a moment but one he doubted he would forget. Squaring the thought aside he had a coffee machine to put back together. He could agonize over this later, without coffee the Hub would grind to a resounding halt. He still remembered the dreadful instant coffee they had when he first started, he suspected they would go on strike before they went back to instant coffee. By the time he had the coffee machine back in order so he could make Jack his coffee the others had all gone home, or where ever it was they went at the end of the day. He hadn't even noticed they were gone, probably just as well, he didn't need an audience. And it saved him from maiming whoever had touched his coffee machine and broken it in the first place. He could cover a murder up, he did it all the time. 

Jack looked up from his paperwork. Every time they saved the world it seemed that instead of a thank you, they got more paperwork. He looked up because Ianto had walked into his office with his tray, and a mug of coffee. He watched as the tray was set on the desk and reaching for the coffee he noticed something else on the tray. It was a single chess piece. 'Ianto.' Jack looked up and grinned.  
'You said it was my move Sir. I.' Ianto took a breath. 'I'm not sure what that should be.'  
Not wanting to startle Ianto he moved slowly towards the younger man. 'I find it helps to start at the top and to work your way down.' He reached out to Ianto and gently enfolded him in his arms.  
Ianto breathed Jack in as he melted into the embrace, pheromones intoxicated him until he had no option but to turn his face towards Jack and kiss him. He drifted into the kiss, hesitant as his lips met Jack's, and he was lost.

There was no rush as he recognized Ianto's vulnerability. Holding Ianto was enough and he dismissed the thought that briefly crossed his mind. This was about here and now and this time he didn't need to lead.  
Ianto felt the kiss deepen as he opened himself to Jack, he could feel palms burning though the fabric of his clothes as Jack just held him. He felt no pressure no mad tearing off of clothes to get skin to skin. A moment's disappointment flashed though his mind which he just as quickly disregarded when Jack did move his hands down Ianto's back and settled at his waist. They pulled back from the kiss and stood there in each others arms, breathing faster and hearts racing.  
Jack spoke a single word, his breath a caress on Ianto's lips. 'Ianto!'  
'I, Sir.'  
Jack brought his hands up to cradle Ianto's face. 'Are you still with me Ianto?'  
Ianto laid his hands over Jack's and nodded. With a smile he leaned in to taste Ianto again and kiss him senseless. 

Jack led Ianto into his bunker, the one part of Torchwood that was solely his. He found himself riding the edge of nervousness as Ianto poured himself into the space. Climbing down into a spartan bunker lit only by the ambient light of the Hub. Jack stood beside Ianto, the well dressed man didn't look as out of place as he'd worried he might. There were no windows, it was a small metal lined room beneath Jack's office, a wardrobe, bed and chair, a doorway Ianto hoped lead to a bathroom, the room was austere. Somehow he wasn't sure what he had expected, this, while not it, was still believable. He looked at the bed. 'So you do sleep Sir.'  
'Ianto.' Jack cautioned him playfully. 'Of course I sleep.'  
'We weren't sure Sir, in fact, I was expecting a bigger bed...'  
Jack didn't know how Ianto could keep such a straight face with some of the things he said and opted for another way to still the man's words.

Ianto tried to be casual as he folded his jacket over the chair before meeting Jack in another toe curling kiss. He was bolder in his responses, hands reaching for Jack's shirt he could feel his own buttons being slipped open. The direct opposite of earlier when Jack had dressed him, buttons undone along with the red tie he had so carefully straightened.  
Jack was rewarded by the site of Ianto without his shirt and tie and groaned softly. 'You really do look fantastic out of your suit Ianto.' He pulled his shirt off leaving his chest equally bare, free to Ianto's hesitant touch.

Ianto caught his breath at the perfection of Jack, smooth skin, butter soft covering well defined muscles. Jack just smiled as he rested a hand lightly over Ianto's heart. 'Still nervous?' Watching him nod he tugged him down onto the bed, brushing the pads of his fingers over Ianto's lips. 'If you aren't sure Ianto, you have to tell me.'  
Ianto lay next to Jack on the narrow bed, it was just wide enough. 'Well,' he ran his fingertips over Jack's jaw. 'I don't really know how this works.'  
'Will it hurt you mean?'  
Ianto nodded. Jack caressed his cheek, his voice soft. 'It can, but if we take our time it doesn't have to. And I have every intention of taking my time.' He kissed Ianto's forehead and brushed his hair back. 'It can be out of this world and I should know.' He grinned. 'There are all manner of things I plan to show you Jones, Ianto Jones.' He kissed Ianto, a deep kiss filled with all the promise of his words made real. This was one promise he was never breaking.

Jack stroked his way down Ianto's shoulder and reached for his hand, the other holding Ianto's face as he kissed him. Drugging kisses whispering the heat of passion and filled with the promise of sex.  
Ianto copied Jack as his free hand cradled the older man's head, surrendering himself. There was no world outside the moment he was in, there was only here and now.   
Taking Ianto’s hand Jack held it to his heart as he let his lips say things in his kisses he wasn't ready to put into words. He grinned at the erection brushing against his own hardening cock. His hands running over Ianto's back and chest.

Ianto followed Jack's lead, exploring Jack, grinning at the feeling of the man humming beneath his fingers. He found himself moaning into kisses as Jack rubbed the ball of his thumb over a nipple, afraid he was going to break into a thousand shards of pleasure when his mouth nibbled and licked his ear lobe. He hadn't even noticed Jack working to free him from his trousers, pushing them down past his hips, towards his knees, he helped strip them away, followed by Jack's.   
Jack reached down and stroked Ianto's cotton boxers clad arse while Ianto paused as he saw Jack's boxers.  
'What? You were expecting something else?'  
Ianto shook his head, he hadn't really given much thought to what Jack might wear, although he might have expected him to wear silk if he wore any at all. It was the lurid colour and the pattern he hadn't anticipated. 'William Shatner?'  
Jack shrugged as Ianto smiled his Mona Lisa smile. 'I like silk.'  
'Of course.'  
Jack leaned in slowly and ran his tongue lightly around Ianto's nipple, encouraged by the younger man's response he took greater liberties.

Ianto thought he was going to explode, groaning softly he found himself arching his back and pressing himself against Jack. Waves of pleasure driving him wild under Jack's tutelage. And Jack lost himself in such freely given innocence, something so seductive, as Ianto opened like a flower at his touch. He was so hard he ached to bury his cock in Ianto's gorgeous arse, but he held himself back with the realization that it wasn't going to be enough. He had such wonders to show Ianto and for a moment he hated his immortality because one lifetime wasn't enough. Perhaps it was the toll of death weighting him down, while he could come back, others did not. Estelle, Ianto's Lisa, more names on deaths register, he wondered if his name would ever appear more permanently on that list. Until he pushed such thoughts away as he gazed into Ianto's beautiful blue eyes. 'You still with me Ianto?'  
'I was going to ask you the same thing Sir.'  
Jack dropped kisses on Ianto's shoulder. 'I'm not going any where else.' He reached down to brush his hand against Ianto's cock, slowly to give him time to react.

Ianto groaned at Jack's touch, a lesson in measured patience and sensual torture, skilled fingers caressing him and like any master, Jack knew just how to touch someone for maximum effect. Leaving Ianto begging for Jack's touch and clutching at his body with desperate need. Jack couldn't remember when he'd last had anyone this pure and was almost ashamed of seducing Ianto. Until he reached his own tentative hand to stroke Jack's cock, leaving Jack unsure of who was now seducing who. 

Ianto, deciding he could not stand the chartreuse green silk any longer pushed at Jack's boxers, Jack obliged. Kicking the silk away he lay back in all his naked glory. Shyness never having been an issue for him.   
Ianto ran his eyes over Jack's naked form, his captain was gorgeous, and very erect. He closed his eyes a moment at the knowledge that soon enough that penis was going to make love to his arse. 

He was holding on to Jack's earlier words of reassurance, they had time.  
Jack didn't move towards Ianto letting the younger man move towards him. Ianto reached out, his touch a light brush down Jack's chest but hesitating at his hip.  
'You can touch me if you like, Ianto? Are you blushing?' He reached for Ianto's face, lips meeting as they moved closer, wanting no distance between them. Jack’s hands moved over Ianto's body and tugged at his boxers until he was also naked, his practised hand running along Ianto's cock, and what was that sound? 'Ianto, are you purring?'  
'Shut up and kiss me Jack.'

'I've got a better idea.' He gently pushed Ianto until he was lying on his back before moving slowly down Ianto's body. One kiss at a time, until Ianto felt warm breath blowing lightly over his cock, breath followed by a tongue lightly licking until Jack took his cock into his mouth.  
Ianto thought his heart must have stopped beating in that one erotic moment, he held onto the bed in case he was falling as white lights exploded behind his eyes. He heard someone moaning and it took him a few moments to realize the sounds were his, and he was no longer holding the bed. His hands holding Jack. 'Oh god, I'm, oh Jack.'  
Jack looked up at Ianto and just kept licking and sucking, his tongue was every where at once. Stroking his cock in bold strokes from the base to the tip, circling the head and fluttering back down again. All the while Jack sucked like there was a gold medal to be won. 

Ianto tried to warn Jack as he felt his body begin to explode but Jack just sucked harder, leaving him wrung out when he came in a heaving explosion of pleasure. His legs felt like they were made of lead and the rest of his body of jelly. A body Jack possessed as he kissed his way back up to the face of his lover, grinning as he watched him processing what had just happened.  
Ianto's heart pounded and his breathing was slowly returning to normal, it was the rest of his life that was changed forever. And Jack, he was lying there propped up on his elbow looking every inch like the Cheshire Cat.

Jack traced his fingers lightly over Ianto's face, marvelling at how honest his responses were, his voice light, teasing and filled with promises. 'Imagine how you are going to feel when I've finished making love to you, Ianto.'  
'There's more?' Ianto looked almost nervous, he had nearly passed out with pleasure he wasn't sure he could take more.   
Jack feathered light kisses over Ianto's face. 'That was just foreplay.' As he possessed Ianto's lips he swallowed the younger man's sigh of, he hoped, pleasure.  
Ianto just groaned as licks of pleasure danced around him, inter spaced with a small amount of uncertainty, was he expected to return the blow job? He didn't know the etiquette of such things. And he doubted he was capable of the blazing standard Jack had just set.  
'Ianto, are you ready for more?'  
Gazing up at Jack his awe was hard to disguise.  
Jack just grinned. 'There's no rush.' He curled his body around Ianto and pulled the covers over them.

Ianto snuggled into Jack and pulled him into a passionate snog that clearly delighted Jack who responded by holding him closer. 'Oh Ianto.' His hands reaching for Ianto's arse. 'Are you ready for the main course?'  
'I,' Ianto smiled. 'Yes.' His hesitation momentary as he felt Jack's deft fingers stroking closer to his arse, his breathing growing faster in anticipation.  
'Do you trust me?'  
Ianto nodded.  
'Okay, if you need me to stop, you have to tell me Ianto, this may feel a bit weird at first, and you might want to tense up, so just relax.'  
'Yes Jack.' Ianto gasped as a cold lubricated finger gently teased his arse, Jacks breath warm on his face.

'What, no Sir?' He gently circled the delicate sphincter muscles and waiting for Ianto to relax before pushing first just the tip of his finger in.  
Ianto cried out a guttural moan of pleasure as Jack gently eased his finger in and again as a second finger joined the first.

Jack let Ianto be his guide as he explored, pleasured and generally blew Ianto's mind with his gentle and sedate exploration. It was important to him that he not push the younger man faster than his body would allow. As much as he wanted to loose himself in the sweetness of Ianto's surrender he had to let the man's innocence be his guide. There would be plenty of time to tease the boundaries later, this was about pleasure at it's most carnal. And Jack was loving every gasp and sigh that escaped Ianto's lips, lips he was unable to resist.

Ianto was lost. Between kisses he was barely able to recall his own name. He held onto Jack and was amazed to find he was growing hard again. His breath was ripped from his lungs as Jack dropped kisses over his cock and balls, fingers still deep in his arse. He no longer knew where he ended and Jack began, desperate to feel Jack inside him.

Jack, satisfied Ianto was ready moved himself into position, pulling Ianto's legs over his arms. 'Are you ready? Are you sure?' His cock rubbing against Ianto's arse, not trying to enter, just waiting.  
Ianto nodded.   
Jack dropped a quick kiss on his lips as the head of his cock gently brushed Ianto's arse. He watched eyes grow wide as he pushed slowly, stretching and moving inside him. While Ianto marvelled at the sensations pouring over and through his body. Jack slowly filled him, it was fullness edged in a thousand tongues of pleasure sweeping over him as Jack begun moving.   
Letting Ianto be his guide, holding himself still when he saw a flicker of uncertainty in Ianto's eyes, Jack wanted to bring only pleasure. 

Ianto moaned as he panted and clutched Jack, his body exploding until he wasn't even sure he knew his own name. He'd been reading up on the net so he had an understanding of the mechanics of what was happening, but it hadn't prepared him for how it felt.

'Oh Ianto!' Jack cried out as he knew he was close to coming, his hand cupping Ianto's face as he peppered his lips with kisses. Ianto's knees over his shoulders so he could fuck Ianto and still see the look in his eyes as he came. He didn't have to wait long as they both cried out together. Jack watched Ianto struggle to compose himself. 'So your feathers can be ruffled.' He curled around him and pulled the covers back over them, his voice filled with concern. 'I didn't...'  
Ianto shook his head as he tried to regain the ability to speak, sighing instead as he snuggled into Jack. The Cheshire Cat smile well deserved.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and let the younger man's heart beat lull him to sleep. He didn't want to think about what tomorrow would bring, or the effect of daylight on what had just happened between them. As much as he might flirt within the Torchwood team, he had found experience cast a shadowed view over inter-office romances. He didn't want to consider what regrets would plague Ianto in the morning.

Ianto woke slowly, this was not his bed and he was not alone. He flushed scarlet as he remembered where he was and with whom. Jack was just lying next to him watching him wake up.  
'Morning Ianto.' He waited for Ianto's response wondering if his blush was just the beginning of regret. He found he didn't want that, surprising himself with the realization that he didn't just want this to be a one night stand. He wasn't sure he was happy with the idea and decided to ignore it. Besides, it all depended on Ianto.  
Ianto reached a tentative hand out to Jack and brushed his cheek. 'Morning Sir.'  
'And how are you this morning Ianto?'

Ianto stretched, considering his response, he experienced some residual reminders of sex with Jack. The love bite on his inner thigh made him blush again as he recalled how Jack had woken him during the night. He wasn't sure how he was, he'd spent the night with his boss, what was this all going to lead to? He loved his job and they were running out of Torchwoods for him to work in if this didn't end well. So how was he indeed, especially now it was morning.   
At night, alone with Jack in the Hub, he didn't have to think about anything else. He didn't even know what time it was, nor if he could get to his desk before any of the others arrived for the day. He felt his heart rate pick up when Jack brushed his cheek, mirroring his tentative touch.  
'I can give the others the day off, if that would help, emergencies not withstanding of course.'  
Ianto smiled. 'Is that necessary Sir?'  
Jack leaned in to brush a soft kiss on Ianto's lips. 'You tell me.'  
Ianto opened his mouth to Jack's kiss and moaned softly in response, leaving them both in no doubt, there was no room for regret in that kiss.


End file.
